


#DadGoals

by Some1FoundMe



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some1FoundMe/pseuds/Some1FoundMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble based on the photo of Stephen and Mavi from Sunday :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	#DadGoals

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver as a dad makes me stupidly happy and seeing all the adorable photos that Stephen posts with Mavi… wow I sound like stalker. Weird. Anyway… here’s just a little drabble based on a cute photo. Also, apologies but I can't figure out how to insert the image :(

**Dad Goals**

Felicity stood back and took in the scene before her.  Oliver had dropped into a crouch and Robbie stood in front of him, his small body leaning against his daddy’s knee.  One small hand gripped Oliver’s thumb.  With his free hand, her husband pointed at the waves that rolled towards them, crashing against the shore a few feet away.  He was whispering softly to their son.

An arm slid around her waist and a head of dark hair landed on her shoulder.  Felicity rested her own head on Thea’s. 

“Who would’ve thought?” her sister-in-law mused gently, “Big bad vigilante who has put dozens of criminals behind bars and saved Star City repeatedly is such a … a _dad_.”

Felicity laughed, “And he’s so good at it.”

“You’re right.  He’s wonderful.  And Robbie’s got him wrapped around his little finger.  You both seem so happy.”

“We are, Thea.”

The beach vacation had been Oliver’s idea.  An escape from their responsibilities back home.  A way to ensure that Robbie’s second birthday wouldn’t be interrupted by a Team Arrow emergency like his first had been.  And even though she’d been busy at work, she would never have turned down spending time with her boys.

“When are you going to tell him?”

She blinked, her gaze pulled from her son and husband, and turned to stare at Thea.  Her sister-in-law grinned at her.

“Tell him what?” she asked stupidly.

Thea laughed and shook her head, glancing at Oliver’s back.

“That baby number two is already in the oven.”

She choked back a surprised laugh.

“Really?  In the oven?  Gee, Thea, thanks.”

Thea shrugged and Felicity’s hand drifted unconsciously to her stomach.  There wasn’t a bump there just yet but it wouldn’t be long before their second child made her – or his – presence known.

“Tonight.  I’m going to tell him tonight.”

A peal of childish laughter drifted back to them and they both turned.  Oliver, with Robbie safely secured against his chest, ran out into the ocean.  The waves lapped at his legs and soaked his jeans but he didn’t seem to be bothered by it.  Robbie laughed and squealed and clutched tight to his daddy.

“He’s going to be so happy,” Thea told her.

Felicity nodded, an ache forming from the smile plastered on her face.

“Yeah, I think he is.”


End file.
